


悄悄

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	悄悄

“哟，小栾来啦。”  
栾云平把披风接下来让人拿走，行了礼在椅子上坐定，“是啊，我来看看您二位，听说孟鹤堂也回家来住了？”  
“小周父母说要出门去乡下庄子，他自己也有事情，就让鹤堂回来住啦。”孟老夫人笑得眼角都挤出些细纹，“正好也还陪陪我们，他在家里我们也放心。”  
“那我看看他去。”  
还没等他走到孟鹤堂房间门口，屋里人听到他来的已经跑到院子里来迎接他，还问怎么这么久不来。孟鹤堂比上次见的时候圆润了一点，脸上还是带着少年的活泼。但还是能看得出成熟了不少，皮肤有种红润的光泽。  
栾云平张开手臂抱了孟鹤堂一下，还未回答打量他时才发现他没穿鞋子就跑出来，正赤脚踩在秋天雨后已经凉意浸人的青砖上，赶紧招手让人把鞋子送出来给他穿好，才被拉着进了屋。  
到屋里两个人刚坐下，栾云平捏住孟鹤堂下巴晃了晃，皱着眉头：“小祖宗，你就是再高兴，能不能把鞋穿好再跑出来？”  
孟鹤堂拨开他的手，有点儿不好意思地向后躲了躲，随即又笑起来：“我这不是听到你来了就忘记了嘛。”  
“你怎么还这么不长记性？”他戳一下孟鹤堂胸口，放下手摸着对方隆起的小腹，衣裳已经早遮不住，平常温和的脸上多少有些生气，“几个月了？”  
“五个多月了，”孟鹤堂在软榻上缩起来，把头靠到他肩膀上，“孩子已经会动啦。”  
“那你还不注意点儿。”  
“咱们这么长时间没见了，你怎么一来就要教训我。”靠在他身上的人伸手把他脸转过去对着自己，“师兄你别生气啦我以后多注意，快笑一笑。”  
栾云平低头看着孟鹤堂，还是没绷住那副严肃面孔，放松了眉眼露出个温润的笑容。语气也缓和了许多：“我看你气色还好。”  
孟鹤堂倚在他怀里，说现在好了许多一开始吃什么都要吐出来，然后在他耳边说着自己在家里实在无聊，幸好有他来陪。  
“小周呢？”  
“他出门去外地了，平常都是非要跟我待在一起，结果现在一出门就要好长时间，”看见他嘴边的笑意和调侃的眼神孟鹤堂脸色突然发红，“不说他了，还是说说你罢。”  
晚间孟鹤堂又拉着栾云平不让离开，一定要叫他陪着自己睡，两个人在一张床上躺下，他给贴到自己身边的人掖了掖被角，便又被孟鹤堂掀开身上裹着的被子硬要跟他睡一个被窝。  
“你怎么还跟小时候一样。”虽然这么说他还是伸手搂住孟鹤堂，感受到床里的人身上的温度。  
“自从你跟高师叔成了亲咱们也没见过几次面，要不是我这会儿待在家里还是碰不上。”孟鹤堂小声抱怨，在被子里不老实地动了动，差点掀开一个角。  
他往床里又缩了缩，感觉两人贴得更近，伸手把孟鹤堂身后的棉被好好折进去，听孟鹤堂说各种事情，只在对方说话的间隙才答应一两声，听孟鹤堂的意思日子总归是顺心的，虽然知道帐子里黑看不见，还是忍不住微笑着。  
“时候不早了，睡罢。”他握住孟鹤堂的手，“明天再说也来得及。”  
孟鹤堂听话地答应了一声，不再说话，他也接着闭上眼睛，听着两人渐渐平稳缓慢的呼吸声入睡，白天赶路这时候就更困倦些，迷迷糊糊地正要睡着，就被同睡的人摇醒，睁开眼睛还没反应，只听见孟鹤堂急促的呼吸声。  
“怎么啦？”他伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸，本来体温就高的人这会儿热意更甚，额角已经被汗水浸湿，汗水在他手指上润湿了一片。  
“我不舒服……”不知道是不是他听错，孟鹤堂的尾音似乎带着转了几个弯的呻吟。  
他一翻身坐起来，孟鹤堂扑进他怀抱，伸手去摸身上也是一片汗湿，怀里的人不安地扭动，说自己身上热。那股香气则是像捏破了甜蜜的浆果似的直冲进他鼻腔。他明白过来是怎么一回事，赶忙抱着孟鹤堂安慰他不要太激动，这都是正常的。  
但孟鹤堂显然并没有经历过这种事，一时还平静不下来，他拉开帐子点上灯，才照出年轻人脸上的无措和慌张。  
“你别害怕呀，”他安抚着孟鹤堂胸口，“这不是有我在么？”  
听了这句话孟鹤堂总算听话了一点，由着人把自己里衣解开。栾云平摸到他鼓起一点点弧度的胸膛，按压了一下就引来对方不满的低吟。乳尖硬涨地挺立起来，稍稍拨弄就被孟鹤堂攥住了手指。年轻人倒回床上难耐地摩擦起两腿，灯光昏暗看不清，他伸手去摸时才感觉出那里的湿润，潮水泛滥到那层布料快要顶不住，而他手指才刚触到腿间那里的肌肉就忍不住地收缩，躺着的人咬着嘴唇发出闷哼，眉眼唇峰颜色愈发艳丽起来。  
他动作轻缓地上下摩弄孟鹤堂身前的茎体，那里早就挺立，在他手心没多久便跳动着释放出些白液，可这样还远远不够。  
既要好生安抚又怕孟鹤堂太过激动，栾云平也只得矮下身子轻声安慰，分开孟鹤堂双腿手指小心翼翼地在后穴里挑弄撩拨，在他体内动作轻柔地揉按，还时不时亲一下他额头，凑到耳边说着不要紧。幸好还是初次热潮，还不至于太过麻烦，他本来也是温和的慢性子，这会儿更是派得上用场。  
其实他知道这样也解决不了根本问题，心里忍不住埋怨这俩人毫无准备，只是匆忙之间也没有什么办法，只能他好好抚慰这时候的孟鹤堂，还要小心地不让人动作太大伤到自己，弄得他也出了不少汗水。  
孟鹤堂闻到栾云平身上熟悉的茶香，勾起小时候回忆，安心的感觉让他放松了些，但心里总有空虚填不满似的，不由自主地渴求更多，不知不觉地眼泪顺着脸颊止不住，连呻吟也带着抽噎的腔调，又觉得这个姿势不好，便又不肯配合。  
栾云平当然知道孟鹤堂尽管说不出，当然还是希望周九良在自己身边的，也只能拿了衣袖去蹭他脸上的泪水，而在他身体里抽动的手指也寻到格外敏感的地方，用了点力气按压下去，孟鹤堂猛地蜷缩了一下，更多的热液不管不顾地涌出，连着床单都被打湿。  
看身下人反应过大他抽出手指，把人往自己怀里带了带，低声问是不是不舒服，得到否定的回答后才放了心，叹了口气去找人来烧热水清洗，少不得又要安慰孟鹤堂半天对方才不情愿地起来。  
折腾了好一阵，给两个人换了衣裳铺好新床单，天都快亮了。  
他们再度躺回床榻，孟鹤堂还是要抱着他睡，他被搂抱着不好动弹，又气又笑：“你都是要生孩子的人了，这才多大点事儿你就要这个样子。”  
“这不是有你在身边嘛。”孟鹤堂笑得眼睛嘴角一并弯起，“我以后就知道了。”  
他也只好拍拍孟鹤堂肩膀，催他快睡，明日给周九良写信让他回家来。不知怎么的自己身上也有些发热。


End file.
